The Story of JT Yorkes younger sister Makayla
by Degrassiloverxo69
Summary: THis is about Makayla, the younger sister of JT Yorke. She is a new 10th grader at school and watch her a she goes through her drama.


**Name**: Makayla Nichole Yorke  
**Age:** 15  
**Grade**: Sophomore (10th)  
**Looks**: Long layered dark brown hair,side bangs,chocolate brown eyes,120 pounds, 5'4, natural long eyelashes,Arclic french tip nails, natural tan skin,extremely preppy.  
**Personilty**: Makayla is an exremely nice girl, she always puts other before her. Due to her apperance she often gets mistaken for a slut but she is far from it, she is a virgin. Shes also very smart and is very skilled at singing. But the downside about her is her depression. She has a bad case of anxiety and depression. It started once her brother died. Makayla use to cut herself and even attempted suicide. For now she has it under control.  
**Family**: Linda Cooney (Grandma), Courtney Yorke (Mom), Brian Yorke (Dad), JT Yorke (Brother)  
**Kind of drama she will get into at Degrassi**:Her depression will come back and there will be cutting and she will even land in the hospital.

Hello everyone my name is Makayla Yorke and I am JT Yorkes younger sister. You might know him as the student who was killed back in 2006, by a Lakehurst kid. At the time I was living with my parents and he was with my grandma. I was 12 years old when I lost my big brother, he was my bestfriend and when I found out I was so devisted and went into a deep depression. It took years to get over it, im 15 years old and still not over it but im a lot better. Anyways my parents made us move a few years after my brother died, I lived in Texas and went to a school called Greenhill. it was a privite school but when I moved to Toranto I had to go too Degrassi as a 10th grader. This is my 1st day at Degrassi High.\par  
I walked up to the school my older brother use to go too and can't believe im going to be a student here. I could find the office and I noticed a boy with brown hair wearing a black and red sport jacket, im assuming he plaqys hockey. Anyways I decide to go up to him and see if he could show me to the office.

"Hey sorry to bug you but do you uhh know where the office might be?" I asked the boy  
"Ohh yeah I can show you where the office is." He smiled  
We start walking to the office.  
"So whats your name and where did you come from?" He asked me  
"My name is Makayla and I came from the states, I lived in Texas. How about you?"  
"Oh well my name is Campbell but you can call me Cam, and I came from Kapuskasing, ON. I'm here for Hockey."  
"Yeah I kind figured you played a sport by your jacket." I laughed.  
"Well im not your typical jock, but we are here. But it was nice to meet you Makayla, I hope we see eachother again." He blushed  
"Ohh we will, and thanks for the helped." I smiled, he smiled back and we went our seperate ways  
I was nervous going in there but I sucked it up and went to the front desk but then I see . I walked to him and when he noticed me. He knew me cause I came up here a few times too see my brother when he was alive and I also was here for the funeral.  
"Well hello Makayla, come back here so we can get you what you need for class." He told me  
"Hey ."  
"So your finally at Degrassi, its nice you chose to come here."  
"Yeah I put a lot of thought into it, but decided to come. I notice you guys have a memorial for my brother, that means a lot to me and shows me you all cared for him."  
"We did, JT was a wonderful student and a joy to be around."  
"Yeah he was a great big brother. Anyways what do I need for class?"  
"Okay well you need to get your picture taken for your school ID, and then you just need your schedule."  
"Alright"

About a half hour later, I was done and I made my way to my 1st class which was French and I had to take it with the freshman. I didnt mind though, I walked in and the teacher smiled at me.  
"Why hello,whats your name" The lady ask  
"Ohh its Makayla Yorke." I told her  
"Nice to have you join our class miss Yorke, I am -Aux and I will be your french teacher."  
"Nice to meet you too" I smiled.  
"How about you tell us a few things about yourself."  
"Okay well as you know my name is Makayla Yorke, I am a sophomore and I moved here from Addison Texas and I went to a privite school there called Greenhill, I have 3.0 grade average and I had an older bother that went here but he died a few years ago." I finished  
"Oh what was his name and if you don't mind me asking how did he die?" She asked  
"Well his name was James Tiberius Yorke but people called him JT and he died from getting stabbed by a Lakehurst guy on his friends birthday party." I explained.  
"Awh im sorry to hear that."  
"Its okay but where would you like me to sit?"  
"Oh you can sit right over there, next to Campbell Saunders." She told me  
I looked up and seen the guy who helped me find the office earlier. I smiled at him and he smiled back and I made my way to the desk and sat down. I couldn't consitrate at all cause he was so cute and he kept looking at me. Finally class ended and I was about to leave but Cam stopped me.

"Hey Makayla, im so happy your in this class and right by me. I couldnt get you out of my head." He said in a nervous voice.  
"Awhh thanks Cam, same goes to you. You have the cutest face ever." I smiled  
"Thanks, um well I will see you after lunch." he blushed  
"Alright see ya" and I walked to my locker to put my stuff away when a girl started talking to me, she had long blonde hair.  
"Hi you must be new here, my name is Becky Baker and whats yours?"  
"Ohh hello uh my name is Makayla Yorke, and yes I am new."  
"Well its awesome to meet you, are you on your way to lunch cause if you are you can sit by me."  
"Actually I was and thanks you too, I would love to sit with you."

We leave and make our way to the lunch room when we get there I hear whisteling, I looked over and I see the hockey team smiling at me and they called me over and Becky tagged along. All the guys were staring at me and I just smiled.

"Well hello there cutie, whats your name." The Captin said to me.  
"Ohh um my name is Makayla Yorke and yours ?"  
"I am Mike Dallas captin of the Ice Hounds."  
"Nice too meet you Dallas." I smiled and I looked next to him and I noticed Cam was there smiling at me." "Hey Cam'" I smiled  
"Hi Makayla" He blushed  
"Wow, hold on how come you never told us about this hottie Cam?"  
"I don't know, just never accured to me" Cam told Dallas  
"You should have told us cause that girl is a looker." a blonde boy said  
"Oh shut up Luke, stay away from her."Becky said to him.

I looked at her confused and she said it was her brother, I just gave her a nod and looked back at the boys.

"So Makayla, are you and Rookie going to be a thing ?"  
"Uh I don't know" I said nervously.  
"How about you Cam do you think you to will?" Dallas asked him  
"Well umm it could uh possibly could happen, I mean she is very pretty." He said  
"I think you 2 should get together, and Cam would have a hotass girlfriend" Dallas said and Luke high fived him.  
"Ohh well possibly, um Cam can I see your phone?" I asked  
"Sure." and he handed me his phone, I put my number in it and handed him it back.  
"Text me after school, and see you around guys." I smiled and walked with Becky to the lunch table. I could hear the guys whistle and praise Cam. This year will probably be a good one.  
During lunch I made a couple new friends. Jenna,Alli,Claire, Adam and Eli. After lunch I went through all the school day and finally it was time to go home. I walk to my locker got my things, said good bye to my new friends and walkied outside to my moms car, went home and passed out.


End file.
